Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a water bottle, and more particular to a beverage bottle integrated with an accessible station not only providing a window cavity for accommodating an object having an appropriate size, such as a portable electronic device, with protection feature but also allowing the user to quickly access the portable electronic device in the accessible station.
Description of Related Arts
Water is essential for the human body to function for maintaining the health and integrity of every cell in the body, wherein water plays a main role in the body to perform virtually every metabolic process. Especially for exercisers, the goal of drinking water before, during, and post-workout is to prevent dehydration and maintain performance. Therefore, almost all exercisers would like to carry their own water bottles to ensure the water quality for personal health and hygiene purpose.
More and more people are willing to go to a fitness center because there are different training-related equipments to strength different parts of the body. At the mean time, they must carry their personal items, such as keys, wallet, mobile phone, and water bottle, during workout. For convenience, they will carry a bag to store all the personal items. In addition, most of the training-related equipments provide a holder to hold the water container, such that people can drink water as they need during workout. However, some people may feel anxious that they cannot hear the phone ring when the phone is stored in the bag as an example. As a result, they will place the phone on any surface of the training-related equipment.
Cyclists, as another example, would like to carry a water bottle and an accessory, such as GPS or mobile phone during riding. Therefore, a bottle holder becomes a standard feature for most bicycles to hold the water bottle. However, the cyclists must purchase an added-on holder to hold the accessory onto the bicycle.
The common concern for the exercisers is that the mobile phone or other electronic devices cannot be well protected. Especially for the smart phone, the touch screen thereof can be easily cracked by simply dropping on the floor. Therefore, the phone should be well-protected and easy accessible during workout.
With the improvement of living standards, outdoor activities have become very popular leisure. In addition, with the development of electronic technology and mobile devices, such as mobile phones, the mobile phones have become a necessity in people's lives, so people used to carry their mobile phones everywhere.
During outdoor activities, people can play the mobile phones to greatly increase the interest during travelling, such as to use a mobile phone to play music, videos and so on. However, it is difficult to place the mobile phone in a stable position during outdoor activities. It is a burden for the user to hold a mobile device on by one hand which greatly reduces the enjoyment during activities. If the user places his/her mobile devices directly on the ground, the mobile devices will be inevitably getting dirty. In other words, while the users are watching the video on his/her mobile phones, it is convenient to have a supporting frame to support the electronic equipment, so as to make the users feel more comfortable.
There are some supporting frames specifically designed for electronic mobile device in the current market. However, it is a hassle for the users to carry these supporting frames. In addition, these supporting frames are usually small in size and seldom to use in daily life, so they are usually stored in place while they are not in use, and the users always forget where they store these supporting frames. Therefore, while the users want to use the supporting frames, they need to spend times to find the supporting frames.